My Beautiful Love
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -COMPLETED- Just a little love story of Suzuka and Shishiwakamaru, set before the Makai Tournament while Suzuka, Shishiwakamaru, Chuu, Rinku, Touya, and Jin are training at Genkai's temple.
1. Chapter One: Suzuka's Point of View

**Author's Opening Notes: **Okay people... Joshie here... I have this story up on Adult Fan Fiction .net too if this gets deleted off of this site you can check it out there... And you see... I don't see many Suzuka and Shishiwakamaru fics on to net... That kind of makes me mad but I'll just get over it and well I decided to write my own. I guess there aren't many out there who like this pairing but I do. Note also that this was also my first fic so please be gentle when you review it. This was a point where I wasn't really good at lemons, actually I've never written one before this So you'll have to bare with me on the lemon factor for this story at least. Oh and each chapter is going to be from a different persons point of view. Sorry if it's a bit weird. Oh and PLEASE review. I love reviewers! Like you all know from _**Shuichi's Bored Writings **Winks. _So only thing left to do is say Yu Yu Hakusho is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi if I owned it I wouldn't be writing this now would I? Plus I'd have a hell of a lot more money then I do now! Oh yeah so now ...ON WITH THE STORY...**_

* * *

Chapter One: Suzuka's POV _**

Story Summery: Just a little love story of Suzuka and Shishiwakamaru, set before the Makai Tournament while Suzuka, Shishiwakamaru, Chuu, Rinku, Touya, and Jin are training at Genkai's temple.

* * *

The sun was ever so bright this morning. I love mornings really. It's truly the best time of day. The sun is just rising and all the animals and plants are waking up from their slumber. Okay so it's a bit corny but I can't help it. Before the dark tournament I used to get up before the sunrise every morning just to sit out on a hilltop to watch it. The colors were so beautiful it was almost breath taking. There is a slight breeze today too, and it's not to hot either. These human summers are sure fickle things. One day it's so hot you can't see straight and the next it's raining and you're freezing, then again there are days like today. Perfect!  
  
I can also tell there is a breeze because Jin just jumped up and raced to the door opening it more. I don't mind at all. The sunlight coming in is calming and warms the soul. We have all the temples windows open to air it out as well. And I believe Jin keeps trying to use his wind powers to make more of a breeze. If Touya wasn't around I'm sure he would have created a tornado. Touya and Jin's relationship is a bit amusing. It's like a dog and its master. Touya being the master and Jin being the dog that always has to stay on a leach, you know because if he were let off of the leach he'd just run away and not come back. But with Jin I think he'd stay right by Touya no matter what. I believe he would be lost without him.  
  
Chuu just walked in and threw himself down on a mat in the darkest corner of the room. He's complaining that he has a hang over. How he managed to get a hang over is beyond me. I don't remember him leaving the temple after training last night and I doubt Genkai has any sake hidden around here. Then again if she has it hidden I'm sure Chuu would sniff it out like a dog would a bone. Rinku is yelling at him about something. I don't pay any attention to them anymore they act like siblings more then any siblings I have ever met. But I guess it works for them. I don't think I've seen them apart since the dark tournament. They are like a small family. We all are really.  
  
Again I focus my attention to the bright sunlight. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I feel a soft prick in my shoulder and open my eyes and turn my head upward. Looking for the small bird demon that I thought had perched on my shoulder. Instead the bird demon stands tall and proud in his humanoid form, his long bright blue hair falling down his shoulders and his bangs covering his wonderfully bright violet eyes. He's got his sword at his side tied to his belt and he's not wearing a shirt. I noticed the first night we got here he doesn't sleep with one on. The breeze is blowing his hair about slightly and I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. He's even more breath taking then the early morning sunrise.  
  
He takes a seat next to me and pours himself a cup of tea that was laid out for us I'm guessing by Genkai before she disappeared off somewhere in the temple. But I can't focus on her where abouts right now mostly because the humanoid bird demon at my right side is glaring at Jin who I guess did get a heavier wind blowing. I raise my hand and place it onto my bird demon's shoulder to calm him. It works. It always works. I think it was Kurama who told me that just a small touch could calm the wild demon's mind. I believe he was talking about Hiei but it works just the same in my case. Touya has pulled Jin back down to the ground, by his foot making his fall hard onto his backside. Rinku and Chuu broke out laughing hard at that. I hadn't even noticed he was flying, does that tell you how lost in my own world I was. My attention though is grabbed once more by the beautiful demon at my side. He's removed his sword from its spot on his belt and unsheathed it. He loves that sword for some reason. In my mind I'm hoping it's because I was the one who made it for him. The Banshee's Shriek, it truly is a wonderful weapon and I'm glad he likes it. He glances up and smiles at me slightly I smile back just as slightly and he returns his gaze back to his sword. He's polishing it and sharpening it again. He does it ever morning, even if he doesn't use it that day in training. He takes good care of that sword.  
  
Chuu and Rinku are fighting again this time over food. It happens every morning normally it ends with my bird demon threatening to cut their voice boxes out if they don't shut up. He's not a morning person. Even though I think he looks even more beautiful in the bright morning light. I must have spaced again because Touya is snapping his fingers in my face. I blink a few times and shake my head muttering an apology. He laughs, only a few people can make the master of ice truly laugh. Jin's one of those people and I'm glad to say I am too, even if he's laughing at my expense. Jin always compares Touya's laugh to a beautiful song, he hasn't heard a beautiful song until he hears my bird actually laugh. That's a rare event though. I've only heard it once before and it was very brief. But it was still music to my ears.  
  
My bird has just threatened Rinku and Chuu and I sigh. My bird demon stands and holds his beloved sword to Chuu's throat. Touya closes his eyes and Jin is floating around behind him laughing at the scene. I stand up and place my hands onto my bird's shoulders telling him to relax. He pushes me away and sheaths his sword once more claiming that I'm on their side and he walks out the doors. He moves so silently then I notice he's not wearing any shoes. He must have really just gotten up. I sigh and mutter that I'm going to follow him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. I turn to walk out the door when I hear Chuu yell to me to do them all a favor and cage the damn bird. Rinku and Jin both burst out laughing at that and Touya stands to leave with me. He walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder. He tells me to go find him and tell him now. I know what he means. I've been putting it off for way to long. I have to tell my little bird demon how I truly feel for him before he flies away and never comes back. I nod and mutter a thank you before heading off to the garden where I know my little birdie will be.

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes: **REMEMBER TO REVIEW!! Not making a very long ending note because this story actually is finished... So keep reading... I wont keep you =D 


	2. Chapter Two: Shishiwakamaru's Point of V...

**Author's Openings Notes: **Sorry about the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. So here's the next chapter... Enjoy! _Pouts cause he has nothing cute to say._  
  
**Disclaimer: **Yu Yu Hakusho is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi if I owned it I wouldn't be writing this now would I? Plus I'd have a hell of a lot more money then I do now!

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Shishiwakamaru's POV_  
  
Story Summery: **Just a little love story of Suzuka and Shishiwakamaru, set before the Makai Tournament while Suzuka, Shishiwakamaru, Chuu, Rinku, Touya, and Jin are training at Genkai's temple.

* * *

So pushing Suzuka away and storming out of the temple isn't the smartest thing I have ever done. I mean I do care for Suzuka; he's my best friend and all but I was just so pissed off. He always protects all of them. I have no idea why either. One thing I do know is that he followed me out of the temple. He always does. But today it's going to be different. I head to the garden, okay so I always do that. I like the garden, thanks to Kurama it's always in bloom so the sweet smell of roses and lilac is always in the air. I walk to my normal spot on a mat by this fountain, it's of an angel and water is flowing from two small jars she's holding. I like to meditate in the morning. I'm not a morning person at all. I hate the morning. It's way to bright, but Suzuka likes mornings so I try my hardest to get up to spend the mornings with him.  
  
Back before the dark tournament Suzuka and I lived together in this little cabin in the Makai. It wasn't that great of a place really but it worked. Any ways, some times I would wake up early in the morning and just sit with Suzuka up on a small hill watching the sunrise. We'd never talk just sit there in silence and watch. I liked the fact that early morning sunlight brightens his eyes. Sometime I thought I could feel his eyes on me, but that is just wishful thinking.  
  
Anyhow, I sit on this mat and start to meditate. My sword, my wonderful beautiful sword that Suzuka made just for me, was resting by my side. I heard his bare feet pat across the fresh cut grass and he sits down in front of me. He's never done that before, normally he sits on the fountain and stares up at the sky until Touya comes out and tells us it's time to train. I'm thrown off by his small difference but of course I don't show it. He clears his throat, he wants to talk, and I keep my eyes closed tightly. I don't want to talk. So many things are running threw my mind. What if he found out that I fell in love with the most beautiful demon in all the three worlds? Was he going to laugh at me, tell me I'm pathetic and weak and then walk away forsaking everything? Our friendship our trust in each other the love I have in my heart? Maybe he wants to tell me that he has felt the same way. I push the happy thoughts away. Suzuka, the beautiful demon that is sitting in front of me clears his throat again a small laugh coming from him. Was he laughing at me? Could he see my emotions on my face that easily?  
  
I slowly open my eyes and look into the most breath taking eyes I have ever seen. They are glowing slightly because of the sunlight reflecting in the. My heart is racing and I'm finding it very hard to breath. Please any gods that are listening don't have him turn me away now. I can't bear to be with out him. I need him. That's a laugh, the great Shishiwakamaru admitting that he needs someone. Then again it's all in my mind, no one will ever hear me say that out loud. I'll never vocally admit that I need this beautiful demon that is sitting in front of me. He's looking at me weird, mostly because I've spaced once more. Focus Shishi focus!  
  
"Shi we need to talk."  
  
His voice, for the love of Enma that voice, is like the song of angels. I need to breathe, I wasn't even aware that I was holding my breath until I exhaled. He laughed at that. Oh dear Makai he knows. I know he knows. He's closing those beautiful eyes of his, no damn you don't close them. I can't look at them if they are closed. I can't drown in their deeps, swim in the endless ocean that are those peaceful glistening glowing eyes. I hear my own breath catch in my throat and it makes a horribly pathetic noise. Those eyes of his snap out and he frowns. I don't like that look. He looks hurt, what if he does know and he's going to, no don't be negative. No more negativity Shishi. You can do this.  
  
"What did you want to talk about Suzuka?"  
  
My voice is so fucking pathetic that I want to smack myself. He must have heard it too because he's moving closer to me. He's holding my hand running his thumb over the back of my hand. His skin is so soft, how can he touch my calloused hands? I want to pull away tell him not to touch me like that but I look into his eyes and I can't. I'm stuck, like I am glued to my spot unable to move even the slightly bit. I think I've stopped breathing, that isn't good right?  
  
"I want to talk about us Shishi."  
  
He's shaking. Why is he shaking? Could it be that he's scared of something? Scared of his feeling like I am mine. Oh for the love of the three worlds he is. I nod slightly. I still can't breathe, come on Shishi you have to breathe. Is my heart even beating anymore oh I hope it is, it's just has to be or I'd be dead right? He's taking a deep breath now too trying to calm his racing heart. Maybe I should try that too. It works! I can breath again. Oh wait he's going to talk. I have to stop thinking and listen. Speak to me in that beautiful voice of yours and open your damn eyes Suzuka.  
  
"We're friends aren't we Shi?"  
  
WHAT!? That's what's he's so scared about? ARE WE FRIENDS? I can't believe this. Okay breathe Shishi; maybe he's building up for something. Still what the hell kind of question is that? Are we friends? Duh of course we are you big beautiful dope. Wait I can't say that. Um think so something. Oh man are those tears? He isn't going to cry, he's never cried in front of anyone. I don't think he's ever cried and as long as I'm alive he won't. I won't have those beautiful eyes shed any tears.  
  
"Best friend Suzuka."  
  
My voice is so soft; I don't even think I heard it. Maybe it was in my head. No couldn't have been just in my head because he's smiling. Oh for the love of the Makai I can't breath again. His smile is ever more breath taking then his eyes. I close my eyes to try to help restart my heart. It stopped again, or it's going so fast that you wouldn't know if it stopped or not.  
  
"I see."  
  
Was that disappointment? What did he want me to say? I want to jump on top of you and make love to you until our hearts stop from lack of breathing? Something tells me I'm going to have to be the one to spill his guts first. I hate being so open about my feelings to anyone but myself. But this is Suzuka, he'll understand right? He's standing; he's going to head back into the temple and leaves me to my own world. I've been silence for to long. I have to stop being such a chickadee, I am a bird demon you know and I don't care for chickens, anyways. I have to do something. So I do the first thing, well not the first thing but you get the fucking picture right? Or do I have to draw you a picture. I jump to my feet fast; it would have made Hiei proud I guarantee you that. I grab his arm and turn him to face me his face showing nothing but pure shock. It looks far too sexy on his face, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. Perfect! Those beautiful eyes of his are even wider and I guarantee you that they just widened more for my lips have connected with his harshly. His lips are so soft I knew they would be. I deepen the kiss some more and he's going along with it. He tastes like mint and chocolate. I moan softly as his hands find themselves tangled in my hair pulling me closer to the hot body in front of me my hands are gripping his bright yellow shirt in a death grip as if my life depended on it. We break apart for air both of us breathing hard. I open my eyes and stare into those bright shinning blue eyes. I see love in those deeps the same love I'm feeling in my heart. I step back from him and flip my hair back; I hadn't realized it had fallen over my shoulder must have happened during that kiss. I smile up at him and turn my back to pick up my sword. I tie it back to my belt and I think I hear him whimper. I shake my head and turn and walk past him stopping and looking over my shoulder.  
  
"You really are something my beautiful Suzuka."  
  
I heard him laugh and shake his head turning to walk with me up to the temple. If Touya sees us I know we wont ever live it down. But someone should ask if I really care, to tell you the truth I really don't I have what I want now and no one is ever going to take him away.  
  
I feel him wrap his arms around my chest and pull me to him resting his head in the crock of my neck whispering to me.  
  
"No my beautiful birdie you are. And tonight I'm going to show you just what that something is."  
  
He kisses my neck gently and I feel a shiver run down my spine. He laughs, the most beautiful song in the three worlds to me. But I can't get any words out of my mouth; my voice is caught in my throat. He shakes his head and heads up to the temple just as Touya walks out. He looks surprised to see us both standing there, must have threw him for a loop too. I know I am doing some mad loops right now. He tells us that it's time to start and Suzuka and I both nod. I guess I'll just have to wait until tonight to see what Suzuka has planned. Something tells me I'm in for the night of my life. And I couldn't be more excited!

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes: **You see the notes on Adult Fan Fiction .net were alot funnier cause this fic was posted by my cousin and me... But I took them out cause well... I was the one who wrote the story so I won't give my cousin as much credit for this story here... plus... I don't think they were that funny anyways... _Nods._ Oh and the next chapter is the lemon... and the ending... Just a short sweet fic no? 


	3. Chapter Three: SuzukaShishiwakamaru Lemo...

**Author's Opening Notes: **Last chapter... Hope you all have liked this story I know I had a hard time writing it... Sense the last chapter was writen about 4 months before this one... Anyways... Go on and read the last chapter... ENJOY!  
  
**Disclaimer: **Yu Yu Hakusho is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi if I owned it I wouldn't be writing this now would I? Plus I'd have a hell of a lot more money then I do now! Oh and this chapter contains sexual content that might not be suitable for children under the age of 18. I've always wanted to say that!

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Suzuka/Shishiwakamaru Lemon_  
  
Story Summery: **Just a little love story of Suzuka and Shishiwakamaru, set before the Makai Tournament while Suzuka, Shishiwakamaru, Chuu, Rinku, Touya, and Jin are training at Genkai's temple.

* * *

**_((Suzuka's Point of View))_**  
  
Training with Shishi is pure torture. He trains in his humanoid form with out his shirt on, and I can't concentrate at all. I have to stop before I get hurt. I wonder if he even notices that I haven't thrown a punch or kick at him sense we started? When we stop for a break from our training I pull Touya a side and ask him switch partners with me. He agrees only after I explain that I was going to jump on top of Shishi and rape him right in front of everyone. He found that amusing but I knew he would.  
  
Needless to say Shishi is not happy that I changed training partners. Actually he's completely pissed; his temper flares, fangs appear, and his horns pop up. Normally I would have found him even more attractive, but since his anger was directed at me I was more nervous then anything. I tried to calm him down, normally I'm the only one who can, but he just attacked me with his sword. Everyone must have been just as surprised as me, because they all just stood there with their mouths open.  
  
He transforms the Banshee's Shriek and attacked me with those damned souls. I only had time to block but that didn't stop me from being blasted threw the wall and across the small garden to hit a giant oak tree. I must have hit my head pretty hard because even when I had my eyes open I could only see black.  
  
Feeling a tinkle on my forehead I lifted my arm and whined in pain, I dislocated my shoulder when hitting the tree, I lowered my arm back to my side and sighed. Closing me eyes I could smell and feel the blood falling from my forehead. Yup I was right I hit my head. I can barely hear the guys screaming at Shishi to stop before it went suddenly completely cold. Touya must have done it to get me to stay awake, or in an attempt to stop Shishi, who I can feel standing over me, with his blade at my throat. He's talking to me; I can just barely here him. He thinks I've been toying with him? No Shishi it's not that. I can't deal with the pain any longer and I black out.  
  
**_((No ones Point of View))_**  
  
Shishi leaned down to Suzuka and tilts his head. He reaches out and waves a hand in front of his eyes. Touya, Chuu, Rinku, and Jin have come running over from the temple steps. Touya kneels down by Suzuka's body and checks his pulse. He stands back up and the surrounding area suddenly turns to ice, a sword of ice is formed over his right hand and he points it at Shishi's throat then speaks in a threatening deadly icy voice.  
  
"He's still alive. You best have a reason for attacking him like that Shishiwakamaru because if you don't I will kill you where you stand."  
  
Shishi turned away from him and started to head back to the temple. Jin flew up into the air and landed in front of him blocking his way. He glares at Shishi while the winds around the area pick up.  
  
"Touya asked you a question Wakamaru you better answer him now!"  
  
Shishi sneered at Jin and walked off to the left only to be stopped by Chuu, he turned and had to stop once more because Rinku was in his way. He narrowed his eyes and glared down at Rinku.  
  
"Move or be moved!"  
  
Rinku shock his head and held his arms out. Shishi went to raise his sword to Rinku's throat but was stopped by an icy hand on his wrist. He turned and came face to face with the icy depths of Touya's pupil less eyes.  
  
"What is your problem Shishiwakamaru? Are you too much of a man to admit your true feelings for someone? So to get rid of the problem of admitting to Suzuka you love him you try to kill him? Is that it? You're pathetic did you know that? You are truly the biggest idiot I have ever met and trust me I've met plenty. Suzuka loves you so much that it's been eating him up in side and you go and try to kill him with the weapon he slaved over to create for you? Did you ever ask him how he was able to create a sword that could control lost souls at will? I bet you didn't. Well let me enlighten the great Shishiwakamaru. He had to give up most of his life to create that thing. Slaving away for years to get just enough power to be able to control that power. And he gives that power to the sword so you could have it. I've never been more discussed by anyone or anything in the three worlds in all of my life."  
  
Touya closed his eyes and went back over to Suzuka dragging Chuu with him. Rinku followed slowly behind and Jin stood in place. He looked up into Shishi's eyes, a look of true sadness on his face.  
  
"You really have no idea do you Shishi?"  
  
Shishi closed his eyes and fell to the ground limp. Jin kneeled down to him and placed his hands on his shoulders.  
  
"It's not to late you know? Touya's good with healing so he can heal Suzuka's wounds but your going to have to apology for what you did, but I doubt that will be enough to heal his broken heart. Come on lets go and check on him."  
  
Jin held out his hand and stood. Shishi took the hand and left his sword on the ground. Jin smiled softly and helped lead Shishi off to Suzuka's bedroom. Shishi sighed and stopped in his tracks once they reached the door. Jin looked at him and frowned. Shishi had turned back into the little bird demon and was floating just above the ground. His face held an expression of someone who just lost his soul. Jin picked him up and opened the door to the room.  
  
**_((Back to Suzuka's Point of View))_**  
  
Everything's still very fuzzy. Touya told be that I hit my head pretty hard and he even showed me from the window what happened to the tree. It was bent completely in half. Genkai was not going to be happy about that. I looked up and Touya and frowned slightly.  
  
"What did I do wrong Touya? Everything was going great and then, I just don't understand what happened."  
  
I can't believe how weak my voice sounds, but I know Touya won't care. Touya didn't get the chance to answer me though as the door just opened. It was Jin and in his arms cuddled tightly to his chest gripping it for dear life was Shishi. When did he turn back into his true form? And why did he look as if his soul was just sucked from his body? Jin and Touya are talking and I notice now that Shishi is staring at me. I smile weakly and Shishi bounces out of Jin's arms and into mine. He's crying. He's really crying, saying he's sorry over and over again. Why is he apologizing? I hold him close to me, my body is still sore from the impact into the tree but I don't care. Touya and Jin have left so it's just my beautiful birdie and me.  
  
"Suzuka I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."  
  
He sounds so far away. Maybe it's because of the head injury I just got. Maybe it's because he's so sad. I've never heard him talk like that before. So depressed so lost.  
  
"No that's a lie. I was upset because you changed training partners with me. I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore so I flipped. I'm so sorry."  
  
I don't know what to say to that. I really don't, so I just stay silent and cuddle him to my chest. I lower my self into the bed and run my fingers threw his hair it's so soft. He sounds like he's purring but I know he's not. Birds don't purr. But still it sounds like a purr. I find my voice finally and it kind of scares me.  
  
"Don't be sorry Shishi. I just didn't think that it would be wise to continue to train with you. You were all sweaty and without your shirt and your hair down. I was about to jump on top of you and ravish you right in front of everyone."  
  
I sound so pathetic. He's probably thinking the same thing. I just want to hide under a rock. But he's laughing. Why is he laughing? This is not a funny matter. Is it? Maybe I missed something.  
  
"Suzuka I wouldn't have cared if you knocked me down and raped me right in front of everyone!"  
  
He wanted me to do that? Oh not good to tell me when you are laying on top of me. He smiles up at me then changed back into his humanoid form. His body on top of me feels like it's burning me. But I don't care. It feels to good to complain. He lifts his hand up and runs it threw my soaked hair, Touya wet my hair down so he could get the blood out of it. Shishi kisses my neck softly and it tickles but feels so good. I wrap my arms around his neck to bring him closer but he moves away. Must have moved to fast for him. Wait he isn't a...  
  
"Suzuka I've never done this before."  
  
Oh dear Enma. He's a virgin. His voice is so soft and he's shaking slightly. I hold him close to me and run my hands threw his hair. I kiss his head and he lifts his head up to look in my eyes. He's blushing. How cute.  
  
"Your not mad at me?"  
  
Am I mad? No but you must be for thinking such a ridicules thing. I laugh softly and kiss him softly. He moans and leans into the kiss trying to get me to deepen it. I trace my tongue along his bottom lip and he lets me enter his mouth. Our tongues do a sort of dance trying to memorize ever inch of the others mouth before we need to pull away for air. When we do he's blushing even more. He runs his hands down my chest and they stop at the bottom of my shirt. He lifts my shirt up and pulls it up and over my head. He's blushing again and he softly says that I'm beautiful. I want to tell him that I'm nothing compared to him but it comes out as a moan in stead. His mouth is traveling down my chest and he's sucking on one of my nipples. Where'd he learn to do this if he's a virgin? Fuck I really don't care it feels so good. My head feels like it's spinning, he's making me feel things I've only ever dreamed off. I know I'm panting and probably looking like a dog. But he's smiling.  
  
"Suzuka, am I doing this right?"  
  
His voice is so soft and I can barely hear him. I can only nod slightly and he smiles and pulls my sweat pants down. He doesn't even stop to take them all the way off before he engulfs my member in his heavenly mouth. I arch my back and I have to force myself not to thrust into his mouth. I don't want to choke him. Sense I'm sure this is his first time. I hear him moaning softly around my length and I can't help up arch up into his mouth. Though he's making that hard by holding me down. And his nails, or claws, are digging into my hips, I can feel the blood trailing down my hips, it's probably going to stain the sheets and Touya'll yell at us. Sense it's his chore to wash all the clothes and linings.  
  
Thinking is becoming harder; Shishi is making sure that my thoughts are all focused on him. And if I don't stop him soon this all is going to end. I don't want it to end so quickly. So sadly I put my arms on Shishi's shoulders and push him back. I groan at the lack of his mouth but I know it'll get better soon. He looks like someone just ran over his puppy. I tell him that the fun has only started and he smiles slightly. I know he's scared but it'll be okay. I don't want to hurt him.  
  
Shishi starts to strip and soon he's lying on his back on my bed completely naked. He's blushing slightly. I never took him to be the blushing bride type. I run my fingers up and down his chest and he closes his eyes making purring noises. I know birds don't purr but hell it sure sounds like it. I lean down and start to kiss down his chest. I don't take the time to tease his nipples like he did to me. I continue down to his waiting member. He looks like he's in heaven. I couldn't be any happier, knowing that I am the one causing all his pleasure.  
  
I press two of my fingers to his lips and softly ask him to suck them. He blinks a bit, probably trying to clear his mind. He opens his mouth and starts to suckle on my fingers. I can't help but moan softly. Once my fingers are good and wet I pull them out of Shishi's mouth. He looks scared. I tell him that it was going to be okay. I moved my fingers to his opening and gently pushed one in. He hissed in pain for a moment before he started to relax. I kissed him and told it to take a deep breath, when he did I pushed a second finger in. He hissed again and a few tears fell from his eyes. I leaned down and licked them away.  
  
"Am I hurting you? Do you want to stop?"  
  
Shishi shook his head and moaned softly pushing back on my fingers. I scissored them slightly and started a slow pace preparing him the best I could. When I touched that special spot inside of him he moaned out loud and I had to kiss him to shut him up. I didn't want Jin or Rinku to come in bitching at me for hurting him. Those two are so naïve sometimes. I remove my fingers from his gently and he groans and glares at me.  
  
"If your going to fucking tease me Suzuka you can just stop."  
  
I can't help but laugh at him a little bit and I kiss his lips gently. I tell him I wasn't teasing him and that I was preparing him. He looks scared again. I kiss him while I position my self at his entrance. I know it's going to hurt at first. And I hope he can take the pain. I gently push in still kissing him. He pulls back and hisses in pain. I feel bad that I'm hurting him but I know that it's going to get better. He tells me to quit fucking around and just make love to him. I push in all the way and he moans even louder then before. I know I've hit his spot dead on cause when I pull out and push back in and hit the spot again. He growls at me and tell me to stop messing around.  
  
I speed up my thrusts and I have him panting and begging for more in no time. I know it won't take much for the both of us to reach our climax. I reach between our bodies and wrap a hand around Shishi's weeping erection. He's biting his bottom lip and fisting the sheets so I know he's getting close. Even though I wish I could make this last so much longer, he's so tight and I can't help it. Moving my hand in time with my thrusts I have him coming in no time at all. And feeling his inner walls clench around my member I cum soon after.  
  
I don't hear much; I don't even hear him moan my name as he comes. I don't hear myself scream out his name either, but I know we screamed. I know cause Touya is now standing in my doorway with a smirk on his face. The bastard loves this. I growl slightly which makes Shishi, who might I add looks like he's about to pass out, laugh. I take one of my shoes that are lying on the floor next to my bed and I throw it at Touya's head telling him to bug off. He laughs shakes his head and leave. I lay down next to Shishi who curls up into my arms and lays his head on my chest. He closes his eyes and mumbles an I love you. I yawn and close my eyes, running a hand threw his hand and twirling it around my forefinger.  
  
"I love you too, my beautiful love."  
  
OWARI

* * *

**Authors Ending Notes: **I've always wanted to say that... Owari means The End for all you out there who don't know... I've wanted to say that for a while now... and I just might be able to do it two more times... Once for **_Ireland_**... My other Yu Yu Hakusho fic... It was suppose to be apart of this one... but it grew into a much bigger and better story... at least I think so... And of course my other fic **_Shuichi's Bored Writings_**... stupid title but as my lovely reviewers... who I love... who tell you it's a good story... some would say they love it I hope!... Any anyways... this fic is done... Read my other two and review them... Oh and I might be making a Kurama/Hiei fic soon too... That goes with my YYH Favorite pairing Stories... Okay I'm ending my this note here... Hope you all enjoyed it! PEACE OUT! _Waves and walks back to his bean bag chair to try to write the Kurama/Hiei fic. _


End file.
